Big time rushlove from a friend chapter Two
by BTR WRiter
Summary: After Carlos and Kendall confess there true feelings for eachother they both wonder how there going to deal with it...whats going to happen to BTR?


**OK so this is the second chapter hope you enjoy it or at least like it!**

**I do not own BTR.**

Big time rush~The love of a friend (Chapter Two)

"OK Carlos I gotta go your dad is going to be here soon" Kendall walked slowly toward the door not wanting to go.

"oh my _pappy_ is coming?" Carlos got up slowly

"does he know?"

"no"

"do you plan on telling him?"

"yes...he's OK with all types of people" Carlos said casually.

"That's good to know I'm happy now we don't have to deal with family issues" Kendall said relieved

The doctor walked in and placed the clipboard on the bed.

"Kendall I am going to need you to go outside for a second, Carlos' dad is here to see him and I would appreciate it if you left your "brother" alone with his dad" the doctor had realized that they were obviously not related. (anyone could figure that out).

"OK I'm gonna go Carlos see you later. Oh doctor when is Carlos going to be released or let out?"

"Well let's see about...two to three days."

"thanks Doctor...uh Rodriguez"

Kendall left the room and saw that all of the gang was out in the lobby of the E.R.

"so is he gonna be OK?" James asked while standing up.

"yeah hes probably gonna get out in three days"

"Oh that's a relief" Logan and Mrs. Knight said at the same time.

Kendall looked around and saw that Mr. Garcia had just entered the hallway.

"Hey boys, where's Carlos?"

"in room A Mr. Garcia" Kendall answered as only he knew were he really was.

"thanks Kendall boy" He walked away toward the hallway and then entering another.

"I don't know why but did anyone notice that he wasn't panicking or at least looked worried at the most."Kendall wondered out loud.

"well Kendall his injuries weren't bad or life threatening" Mrs. Knight said  
***

"Ah Mr. Garcia, your here" Carlos stood up with a smile while he heard the doctor tell his dad what was wrong with him. "i see, OK, thank you"

"No problem Mr. Garcia if you need me ill be in my office"

As the doctor exited the room Carlos was about to open his mouth to speak but then his dad cut him off. "son look at your head and your suppose to be wearing a helmet"

"sorry. I was sort off half asleep" *even tough it was the middle of the day when it happened* Carlos thought to himself.

"well son I'm sorry to say this but I'm leaving today and I'm probably not gonna be back for a while son so I came to say bye all right"

"sure dad"

"well OK I'm just gonna give permission for Mrs. Knight to sign you out OK son"

"yeah I got it" then Carlos was left alone to rest since his head was injured

_**Carlos point of view**_

I couldn't fit it in my head, Kendall confessed that he loved me as well it was unbelievable only in my fantasies had this happened. The doctor barged in (again) without warning...

"Carlos it seems that you have made a full recovery and your ready to go, now I usually don't do this but do you want to get out right now"

"I...don't know" I said this to stall I needed to think things through of what was going to happened it I became Kendall's..._boyfriend..._saying that word even thinking about it made me feel so extremely happy but strange inside.

"um Carlos if you want you could stay I'm just saying if you want to get home..." The doctor was interrupting my thoughts. "OK doc. I want to go home." I said

"I'll call Mrs. Knight" He walked out and I went back to my thinking, OK so maybe there was a chance that me and him could be boded forever but...i don't want to ruin this- no if it doesn't work out it wasn't meant to be. (that behavior from a doctor is weird)

"now I wonder whats going to happen to us...to the band."

_**At the crib**_

"um OK really... I didn't we could do that...OK sure ill be there...yes I got it...thanks." Mrs. Kendall hanged up.

"who was that Mrs. Knight?" Logan asked while drinking milk.

"The doctor called from the hospital, he says we can go pick up Carlos."

"that's weird doctors or hospitals don't usually allow that"

"i know right, Kendall want to come?"

"hell yeah" Kendall got up and walked to the door. "well what are we waiting for?"

"OK,OK" Mrs. knight and Kendall left leaving James and Logan alone.

"You know Logan I noticed that Kendall acted very weird and he hugged Carlos for a loooooong time at the hospital"

"what can I say there really good friends there like brothers, you know that they have known each other for seven years"

"yeah I know...but I think that there something going on that we don't know" James stared at Logan for a long time.

*yeah something You don't know* Logan thought to himself

"you know something don't you" James said completely serious.

"NO. I don't and if something is going on is it really any of our business." Logan perfectly said without stuttering. *i should be an actor* he thought to himself.

"well OK then but if something is going on..."

"JAMES!" Logan hissed.

"OK OK"

_**At the car**_

"Kendall I know that you like him and that he loves you...so what are you going to do about this?"Mrs. Knight asked

"Mom I don't want to think about this or talk about it."

"your going to have to honey"

"well does Carlitos really want to be my boyfriend"

"I don't know I'm not him and by the way what about his dad...his family"

"..." Kendall realized that everything was never going to be the same again not after saying that to Carlos. Kendall had a sinking feeling this was going to happen...eventually.

"well think fast of what your gonna say to him, were here." Mrs. knight got out of the car and Kendall stayed motionless in his seat.

"OK, Carlos...i hope you want to be my boy..." Kendall stepped out as well

_**Carlos point of view**_

I saw the door open and I was...afraid, exited, confused, I could no longer tell my feelings apart this was so weird I felt very strange, at that moment Mrs. knight walked in and behind her Kendall...he walked in and my heart started to beat faster a feeling inside me began to flow out I couldn't help it I felt like screaming like a girly fan girl hat sees her favorite singer or actor and he looks back at you...i felt that only more intense.

"so Carlos...your head still needs to be protected so be careful...OK" The doctor was speaking to me but I could care less I was fixed on Kendall's body his shirt made everything pop out. I didn't want to stare at his pants that's creeper status...although I would have wanted to.

"ready to go home Carlos?" Kendall asked me with his childish voice.

"yeah I miss my bed..." I really wanted to say "I miss you!" but no everything has to wait.

"OK then" Me and Kendall both walked to go to the parking lot while Mrs. Knight did the paperwork(which was just signing the release paper thing.

"uh hey Carlos...i was wondering do you want to sleep in my room- I mean not to sound like a pervert just you know..." Kendall managed to say to me and I only looked up at his face I couldn't have enough, before I could only glance at him now I guess it was OK for me to stare or touch his face I was completely hooked.

"well Carlos...?"

"OH yeah-yeah sure ill sleep with you" Oh god! That came out wrong. Kendall chuckled he stared deep into my eyes and messed up my hair (again).

"so tell me Kendall...this might sound pushy but do— are we like boyfriend boyfriend or just..." I stopped I could feel my throat filling up I felt his lips crush down on my lips— everything was so...spontaneous.

_**Kendall point of View**_

I felt his lips they didn't fight mine, he closed his eyes and in the chilly night in that parking lot I agreed

"Carlos Garcia. You are my boyfriend for now and forever!" I declared after pulling away from his sweet lips.

"i don't know what to say oh wait hell yeah I do! he jumped on me and I was carrying his small body.

I knew that this was a somewhat of a major turn to my life and his and everyone's because me being gay and Carlos dating me was going to change the way my life was suppose to go...maybe not even that maybe this was meant to be, everything that has happened...maybe it wasn't spontaneous.

"sleep now ill carry you to the car, to the crib...anywhere" I whispered. As I walked to the car I felt so free...

"Kendall have you thought of whats going to happen to the band or to...us if we do...well you know?"My Carlitos asked with his kiddie voice that sounded so musical.  
"no I haven't this was all so sudden that I never thought about this, when I had a crush on you in the ninth grade I thought maybe...but— I mean you never have had a girlfriend and well your cute and handsome and tan an...i could go on but I would bore you Carlitos" I said while setting him inside the van.

"well that wasn't the answer I was hoping for but you still make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world for having you" Carlos' touched my cheek and then pulled me in the van.

"Carlos it's the van...my mom..." I gasped while he had me tied around his arms.

"i just want this Kendall" then he kissed me and let me go but there was more meaning to this than just any normal spontaneous kiss. I didn't care.

"wow guys get a room" My mom had always joked about everything...

"Mrs. Knight..." Carlos chuckled

"OK guys lets go home so you can get some rest from this entire day!" It's true today had been very busy I was tired and I just felt like leaning on Carlos but now it was OK. I leaned on his shoulder, it felt so right I was happy nothing else could go wrong...we could deal with family issues later but all that matters right now is that were together and were happy.

"I love you Kendall" Carlos said to me in the most honest voice I've heard

"love you to Carlitos" I said with tears in my eyes. Tears of joy! I felt complete now.

_**At the crib(almost everyone is asleep)(narrator)**_

"i think it's time to go to bed...Carlitos" Kendall said while grabbing Carlos by his shoulders and trying to lift him up "what have you been eating your heavier"

"Kendall!" Carlos hissed in a jokingly manner

"oh you know I love you!" Kendall lifted him up. James and Logan were spying on them.

"what are they watching..." James asked

"I DON'T KNOW" Logan hissed

"i think it's icarly... oh yeah I know the song..._leave it all to me— leave it all to me-"_

"James!" Logan slapped him in the shoulder cutting off his singing

"OK OK"

"well I guess they are going out" Logan sighed while looking down.

"what don't tell me you liked Kendall...or Carlos"

"i used to like Kendall when we were in Minnesota...but know I don't know I mean me seeing them together...i mean I'm not jealous or anything just it's a little unfair"

"aw Loggie I'm sorry but your smart you should have figured it out...Carlos has been there for a long...long time."

"i realized that to bad there is nothing that I can do know— James I'm going to bed..."

"OK I don't want to be here like some creep either" James walked across the hallway and went to his room.

"did you hear them?" Carlos asked while he hugged Kendall

"yeah they knew since...they knew" Kendall whispered

"Whatever...I'm sleepy Kendall carry me since I'm hurt" Carlos said while making the puppy eyes Kendall loved so much.

"sure thing...my little puppy" Kendall took him by the arm and threw him on his back.

"you could have carried me another way Kendall a better way"

"your not making sense boy"

"just take me to my bed"

"OK Carlos no prob."

Kendall slammed Carlos on the fluffy bed... "sorry I'm feeling to energetic and hot— I'm gonna take a shower OK ill be out in a few" Kendall said while running to the bathroom with only a pair of boxers and a towel. The door slammed shut.

"oh Kendall your so..." Carlos began to fall into a light sleep. A while passed and he opened one of his eyes slowly Kendall was next to him, his hair and chest were wet and cool, without hesitating Carlos reached one hand out and placed it on his chest and slid it down to his waist.

"i know...I'm getting out of the...rated "G" area huh?" Carlos said tired

"i don't mind Carlos not at all" Kendall pulled Carlos to his chest. Carlos wrapped his arms and one of his legs around Kendall's wet body.

"damn how did you not get a girlfriend your so hot Kendall"

"i don't know and honestly I don't care"

"Kendall..."

"...huh?"

Carlos jumped on top of Kendall not covering his entire body, then smashing there lips together, there kiss became more intense, Carlos pulled away and took of his shirt... "don't worry Kendall I'm not...i don't want to do that." Carlos slammed himself against the bed now facing Kendall's face(which was now panting).

"OK Kendall I think we can go to sleep now..."

"yeah..."Kendall said while snuggling in Carlos' chest.

**~End of Chapter Two~**


End file.
